Pigtails who?
by chatnoirsgirl20
Summary: Plagg sighed. Adrien was an oblivious idiot. He loved the boy. He really did. But this was just too much. Oneshot fic in which Plagg is mischievous and Adrien is utterly confused.


Plagg sighed.

Adrien was an oblivious idiot.

He loved the boy. He really did. But this was just too much.

He lazily floated in the air as he listened to Adrien once again 'friendzone' the same girl he claimed was 'the Love of His Life.'

He honestly couldn't understand how Adrien didn't recognize her in the first place.

Under normal circumstances Plagg loved the drama- it was fun watching people suffer. But the irony in this situation was just so _sickening._

As if listening to Adrien blab about Ladybug wasn't sickening enough. Maybe if they revealed identities and were together Adrien would shut up. And if Plagg happened to care about Adrien's happiness… well that was something he'd keep to himself.

Plagg scowled at the secret identity rule Tikki was always so strict about. He never was one to follow through with rules, but Tikki would kill him if he broke that rule- immortal being or not.

Suddenly, an idea flickered, and Plagg snickered mischievously as a plan formed in his mind.

He may not be allowed to tell Adrien that Ladybug was one Marinette Dupain-Cheng, but no one ever said he couldn't give them the same nick name. Nor did the rule say anything about him dropping the idea that Ladybug may or may not have feelings for a certain green-eyed model.

"Plagg?"

Adrien snapped Plagg out of his evil schemes.

"Plagg are you listening to me?"

The cat kwami simply yawned with feigned boredom. "Sorry Adrien, I was thinking about cheese."

Adrien sighed. "Never mind."

"Lemme guess…" Plagg drawled. "You were saying how pigtails is just a friend because you have a thing for pigtails?"

Adrien nodded along and then stopped. "Wait What? Plagg that didn't make any sense."

"Of course it does. She has pigtails, don't she?" Plagg crossed his tiny arms.

"Yeah… Wait. Ladybug or Marinette?" Adrien looked completely befuddled.

Plagg snickered to himself. Confusing Adrien more was a great plan.

"Either or."

"Either or? Seriously? Your giving two different people the same nickname? I'm pretty sure that's not how it works."

"Says who?" Plagg shrugged.

"Whatever." Adrien gave up trying to figure out his kwami. He had piano practice anyways.

Plagg was just plain _weird._

When Adrien came face to face with Ladybug during an akuma attack right after fencing class, both teens were awestruck at the presence of their respective crushes. Adrien was to dumbfound to run into her as his civilian self to notice Ladybug's shy expression.

But oh boy did Plagg ever notice.

He let his charge know too, later on that evening during his cheese scarfing session.

"Plagg! I'm an idiot! I get a chance to see her in my civilian form and screw any chances of winning her over as Adrien cuz I'm a tongue-tied fool!"

Plagg cackled at the boy before lazily drawing out, "I dunno, seemed like pigtails already has a crush on you."

Adrien immediately assumed he was referring to Marinette; well technically he was… but Adrien didn't know that.

Anyway…

"What? No Marinette's just a frie- Wait a minute are you talking about Ladybug?"

Plagg shrugged. "I dunno kid you tell me."

Adrien huffed at his kwami.

"I still think pigtails has a crush on you."

"Are you talking about- You know what? Never mind. You're not making any sense." Poor Adrien wasn't sure what Plagg meant. But that did give Adrien an idea.

What if- what if Ladybug liked Adrien and that's who she was always rejecting Chat Noir for?

"Are you saying… I'm cock-blocking myself?"

"That would be unfortunate."

"Not helping Plagg."

Plagg snickered.

Maybe his boy wasn't as oblivious as he had figured.

At school the next day when Marinette came up the steps, Plagg poked his charge from his hiding place in Adrien's shirt. "Here comes pigtails."

Adrien looked up, expecting to see Ladybug in her polka-dotted suit, and yet, the first thing he saw were her eyes.

Forgetting he wasn't transformed, he started to make a flirty comment in greeting. It wasn't until he spotted Alya next to his lady that he realized she wasn't transformed either.

Adrien blinked.

Marinette.

That wasn't Ladybug.

Wait…

He could've sworn that was his Lovebug.

Same walk.

Same eyes.

Same slender body.

Realization hit Adrien like a ton of bricks.

Marinette was his Lady.

He blinked and looked again.

Pigtails? Check.

Adrien smacked himself. He was an idiot.

Plagg cackled endlessly in Adrien's shirt pocket until Adrien smacked him to shut him up.

And later when Adrien shamelessly flirted with Marinette, she spontaneously combusted, leaving the model wondering what in the world he had done wrong.

After all, his Lady was a master at flirting back.

.


End file.
